


My Hero

by roxashighwind



Series: We Try and Share the Love 'verse [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 14:26:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1473091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxashighwind/pseuds/roxashighwind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just because there's a substitute teacher doesn't mean there's any excuse for being an asshole; Michael won't stand for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Hero

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thetrapselena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetrapselena/gifts).



> Written for [Kiara](http://ragehappyhunter.tumblr.com), based on [this post](http://ragehappyhunter.tumblr.com/post/82732614942) she reblogged with awesome tags about a high school AU where they're texting and Lindsay calls Michael her hero for ages. This fic is only a snapshot of it. The Mavinsay was a surprise to me, and is only hinted at in this but it's there!

Lindsay glances at her phone under the edge of her desk as the girl three seats behind her and one row to the right complains loudly about class. Again. She sighs and taps out a text one handed.

**To: Asshole, Big Pants, The Nose, Xray, Punkelmanm, The ‘Stache, Disney Princess**   
_She just won’t shut up oh my god_

**From: Big Pants**   
_I can hear her in Civics. My lord._

**From: Punkelman**   
_I would tell off that bitch so hard._

**To: Asshole, Big Pants, The Nose, Xray, Punkelman, The ‘Stache, Disney Princess**   
_I know you would my Canadian Beauty, but we don’t need you kicked out of school._

**From: Asshole**   
_She won’t fucking stop, oh my goooood._

**From: Disney Princess**   
_Want me to cut a bitch Tuggs?_

That makes Lindsay laugh, and she quickly covers it with a cough to keep the substitute teacher from catching her texting. Michael glances at her from the seat to her left and she nods to her phone to tell him to check his.

**To: Asshole, Big Pants, The Nose, Xray, Punkelman, The ‘Stache, Disney Princess**   
_While I appreciate your enthusiasm, Griffon, we don’t need you to get expelled._

**From: The ‘Stache**   
_Please don’t cut someone again, Griffon._

**From: Disney Princess**   
_Ruining all my fun._

**From: The Nose**   
_If you get expelled, we’ll end up losing Geoff too and that’s going to suck._

Every now and then, Gavin (aka “The Nose”) says or texts things that make Lindsay think about the Harry Potter movies and she can’t help the short burst of giggley laughter that rises in her. She forces herself to be stealthy with how often she’s glancing at her texts, but if she wasn’t she would tell Gavin that he’s reminding her a bit of Hermione Granger at that moment.

**From: Big Pants**   
_I can come in and say something, if necessary. She’s so fucking loud, wow._

**From: Xray**   
_Fuck a bitch up, Griffon!_

**From: Punkelman**   
_No one’s going to get expelled._

**From: Asshole**   
_I’ll do something about it if the bitch keeps running her fucking trap. I’m sitting right next to L._

The substitute finally rubs a hand over her face. The girl's bitching is getting to her and gives up, putting on the movie that they’re not supposed to be watching until next week. The annoying girl finally starts to quiet down, though she sighs and says something about the movie being stupid.

**To: Asshole, Big Pants, The Nose, Xray, Punkelman, The ‘Stache, Disney Princess**   
_I thiiiiink she’s finally settling down because the sub’s doing something different now?_

Lindsay jumps a little when she hears Michael’s phone smack against his desk. She shifts to look at him, surprised but not really surprised at all.

“Maybe some people should shut the hell up and stop bitching!” He says it loud and without any care for what the teacher might do to him. He sinks a little in his seat and their teacher doesn’t do anything. A kid across the room starts to clap, and the girl shuts her mouth with an audible click of her teeth.

**From: Big Pants**   
_Did Michael just yell at the complaining bitch?_

**From: Asshole**   
_Damn right I did._

**To: Asshole, Big Pants, The Nose, Xray, Punkelman, The ‘Stache, Disney Princess**   
_My hero :)_

The rest of the period runs smoothly enough and Lindsay can’t stop glancing at Michael with a little smile on her mouth. She’s always enjoyed it when he calls people out on things when they deserve it; it makes her warm all over.

Lunch is everyone’s next period, and it’s the one time during the school day that the whole group is together. Burnie, Geoff, and Griffon have already staked out their table due to seniors getting out of classes five minutes before everyone else for lunch. Michael and Lindsay make it through the lunch line and settle at the table just as Barbara, Gavin, and Ray make it into the cafeteria. They talk about Griffon’s current art project until the other three get seated at the table with their lunches.

Lindsay leans into Michael’s space just enough to steal a french fry from his plate. She chews it happily and takes a swallow from her Red Bull before speaking. “So, Michael’s kind of amazing and totally my hero.”

Gavin looks up from his mystery goulash. “Oh yeah?” He can’t help the way he grins, because Lindsay’s grinning and Michael’s smirking a bit and they’re both so cute. “He really tell that girl off?”

“Damn straight. Burnie even heard it.” Michael is pleased with himself and it shows. He bumps his shoulder against Lindsay’s.

Ignoring his food, and most of the conversation around him, Ray’s got his 3DS out and is playing a game. It’s not surprising, he’s usually playing a video game. From the sound of it, Lindsay’s pretty sure he’s playing a Pokemon game.

Barbara waves her fork around as she speaks. “I’m honestly surprised that he didn’t get in trouble for it.” She shoves a forkful of salad into her mouth.

Burnie laughs, shaking his head. “The girl deserved to get yelled at and everyone knew it.”

“Someone started clapping.” Lindsay nudges Michael back, hitting his shoulder a little harder than intended and sending him into Gavin’s side.

Gavin squawks and almost tumbles backward off of the cafeteria bench. He flails and wraps an arm around Michael to keep from falling. “Don’t do that, Michael,” he says as he regains his balance. His arm settles lower across Michael’s back, a casual hold. He stretched his fingers to brush against Lindsay’s side.

“It’s hilarious when you make noises like that.” Michael’s grin is wide and easy.

Griffon hides a laugh behind her hand, leaning against Geoff. “You always sound like an startled bird.”

Lindsay crowds closer to Michael to make it easier for Gavin to press his fingers against her. “He does! It’s so great. Like my hero here.” She turns her head to kiss Michael’s cheek before she distracts everyone at the table with more talk about Griffon’s newest chainsaw art piece.


End file.
